


#2 Manías

by StWalker



Series: 501 Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StWalker/pseuds/StWalker





	#2 Manías

Manías

Derek se ha dado cuenta de que Stiles tiene varias manías, es algo así como el efecto secundario de tratar de controlar el TDAH. Son inevitables. Algunas le gustan más que otras, algunas son simplemente molestas. Por ejemplo, el hecho de no dormir por más de 8 horas seguidas a menos de que esté realmente medicado le vuelve un poquito más hiperactivo. Pasar todo su tiempo libre consultando, modificando y creando foros o en Wikipedia, y llenándose la cabeza de datos inútiles (sólo que ahora lo hace sobre hombres lobo). El cómo no para de quejarse al ver a la manada retoza todos juntos por el suelo boscoso del “Patio de atrás”, y terminan llenándose de hojas y lodo para luego  llenar la casa con el olor de las agujas de pino quebradas y tierra húmeda que se te impregna en el alma, pero sobre todo, ensuciando la casa y al mismo Stiles, por supuesto que es este último el que termina limpiándolo todo (y dando regaños). También tiene otras manías como besarle con los labios apretados en un beso de buenos días, golpear o reñir a Scott cuando no se comporta en la mesa, aunque ya sea de forma inconsciente. O cómo termina encima de las piernas de su novio en el sofá, coronándose justo por arriba de todos los demás seres sobrenaturales de la manada, y por ley escogiendo alguna película SciFi. Pero una de las preferidas de Derek es cuando prepara chocolate caliente y se sienta y se queda (milagrosamente) en silencio, en el porche que rodea la casa, a ver el ocaso y como todo el bosque se sumerge en la oscuridad, porque ahí es cuando se da cuenta de que su lobo no pudo haber escogido mejor beta, es simplemente perfecto.

 


End file.
